Death Wish
This should be a special episode because it's pretty long Transcript Blue: Ah, the beach, the fresh air, the summer heat, the sun high in the sky and finally... Red: YEAH! Blue: Red, What are you doing? Red: I'm digging for treasure, what to you think I'm doing? Blue: Being a retard (Awkward Pause) anyway, you're never gonna find treasure. Red: Oh Yeah, I detect a CHALLENGE. Blue: Alright, you have 24 hours to find treasure and if you don't find it by then you'll have to... uh... pay all the money you owe me. Red: And if I do find treasure I won't owe you any more money. Blue: Alright. Red: Let the challenge BEGIN! (23 Hours and 59 Minutes and 45 Seconds Later) Blue: Face it! You'll never win! Red: I will not stop until that large timer you put up goes until zero (Shows large timer) or until I find treasure. Blue: 10...9...8...7...6...5... Red: Hey, I hit something... Blue: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Red: UH, it's just a lamp. Blue: YYYYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!! Red: Or is IT! Blue: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Red somehow got a laptop and searches for the lamp) Blue: How did you get wi-fi here? Red: Ooooooooo, it's a golden lamp. Blue: Well duh, didn't you see the label? (Shows a label that says "this is a golden lamp") Red: Oh, okay. Ah, ah, ah achooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (250 Miles Away) Pink: Ah! What was that sound? Red: Wow! That is one dusty lamp. Red: (Rubs the lamp while singing:) Rubbing, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing (lamp glows) Oooooohhh, shiny. Blue: What's happening? (A genie comes out of the lamp) Cool, it's genie, awesome...Wait, oh man now I won't get my money. Genie: I am SUPER AWESOME GENIE MAN GUY PERSON THING YEAH! And I will both give you 3 wishes, but not each. Blue: *coughs* Still a cheap ass Red: Um, um, um oh, I wish for a lifetime supply of chips Genie: Your wish is my command (Snaps fingers and the chips appear) Red: Aw Sick! (Starts eating it) Blue: Um, I wish for a million dollars! Genie: Your wish is my command (Snaps fingers and the money appears) Blue: I'm rich! Woohoo! Genie: 1 Wish left. Red: My turn! Blue: No my turn! Red: No, (Evil voice) MY TURN! Blue: No way, And I'm am prepared to fight you for it. (Gets a sword from somewhere) Red: So am I brotheren, wait what? (Starts fighting to the death then Blue pins Red down on the ground) Red: Don't do it! Blue: I will. Red: But, (Sounds like Darth Vader) Blue, I am your father. Blue: Pfft, no you're not! Red: But I am gonna beat you! Ha! (Continues fighting) (Raccoon walks in hungover) Raccoon: I wish I could quit drinking. Genie: His wish is my command. (Snaps his finger and Raccoon doesn't drink anymore) Genie: SUPER AWESOME GENIE MAN GUY PERSON THING YEAH! Is out, peace! Blue: Hey Red, did you hear that? Red: Hear what? Blue: That he (Points at Raccoon) used our last wish. Red: Shall we? Blue: Hell Yeah! Blue and Red: Charge!!! Raccoon: Oh fu- (Episode Ends) Poll What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (2/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes